1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lubrication assembly, and more particularly to a lubrication assembly having a wiper for applying a lubricant to a surface.
2. Description of Related Art
Lubrication assemblies are used in many different applications for applying lubricants to a surface that requires lubrication. Such applications include lubricating hot and cold rolled steel prior to coiling the steel, lubricating steel blanks prior to part processing such as by deep drawing, conditioning of bowling lanes, and lubricating bearings, chains and belts in conveyor systems, just to name a few.
Various methods have been used to lubricate the surface in relation to the above applications. For example, the lubricant can be rubbed onto the surface, the lubricant can be embedded into the surface, a non-stick coating can be applied to the surface, the lubricant can be applied by a roller, and the lubricant can be sprayed onto the surface using an automated spraying system. As well, a host of other methods may be employed with mediocre results.
There are, however, problems associated with all of the previously described methods. In relation to lubricating a conveyor belt, the effect of rubbing, embedding, or applying the lubricant to the belt or surface at a point in time diminishes as the conveyor is used. Eventually the conveyor must be serviced in some way so as to restore an acceptable coefficient of friction. Additionally, rubbing, embedding, or applying the lubricant to the belt may result in flakes being produced as the lubricant is rubbed off during use. On the other hand, automatic lubrication systems require sophisticated pumps to apply a liquid lubricant and a monitoring circuit is employed to monitor the application of the liquid lubricant. Such assemblies add expense and are prone to nozzle blockage and failure. In addition, reservoirs filled with liquid lubricant may spill or leak.
Consequently, it is desirable to provide a simple and inexpensive lubrication assembly for applying a consistent amount of lubricant to a surface over time. It is also desirable that the lubrication assembly be leak proof to prevent any unwanted lubricant from escaping. It is further desirable that the lubrication assembly not produce flakes of lubricant. Finally, it is desirable that the lubrication assembly and/or the lubricant be easily replaceable.